Snowfall
by NeneKanerva
Summary: ONESHOT It's Christmas time, and the humans are all cheery. Two fish watch them from afar. What is needed for the Black Beauty Sisters to find peace at the Christmas? Each other, love and a little snowfall.


**Hello guys! It's Christmas soon, at least now when I'm writing this text. I had no present for my readers!**

**But since I'm writing two fanfics at the same time, I couldn't choose which one I should write. I wanted to write something special. This little oneshot is from my crazy mind.**

**Hey, don't care of the fact that I write the Black Beauty Sisters' names as SheShe and Mimi, though most people write Sheshe and Mimi or SheShe and MiMi. I'm just used to writing their names like that ;D**

**Also remember that English is not my native language. I'm Finnish, English was my second language I learned.**

**Let's start.**

*****Snowfall*****

"Hey SheShe, what are the humans doing? Everyone is so cheery", Mimi asked her older sister. SheShe looked at her with a smile on her lips.

"It's Christmas time", she replied and glanced at the sea. They were both standing on a high cliff just above the roaring waves. The wind was cold, but there was not any snow.

"What's Christmas? Something for humans?" Mimi asked again. SheShe put her arm around her sister and leaned closer.

"You are so cute, Mimi. I'm not so good with human things, but I know that Christmas is an important time of the year for them. I heard it has something to do with their religion. When it's Christmas time, they celebrate together and have fun. They are all happy", SheShe told.

Mimi looked at her sister with sparkling eyes. "You know so much", she said with admiration glowing through her voice. SheShe laughed dryly.

"Not really, I know almost nothing", she chuckled.

A sudden gust of wind blew from the sea and both of the girls clutched on their coats. In their human forms they always felt colder, but being in their demon forms was too risky. Someone could see them.

"How can the humans stand this?" Mimi wondered. SheShe shrugged.

"I'm wondering the same thing! But think about it, for some humans it's three times colder and they are doing just fine", she said.

"Really? Wow, that must be hard!" Mimi exclaimed. "Humans are so mysterious."

"I agree. Humans do many bad things too... Think about it, Mimi. They pollute the air, the sea, the nature. They don't think about it at all. Humans should be destroyed from this world. They bring nothing good for our race", SheShe muttered with a bitter look in her blue eyes. Mimi stepped a bit closer to SheShe, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mimi?" SheShe asked with surprise reflected from her eyes.

"It will be alright for us two. We both know that they will all die someday. It's all up to us. This world will be drowned under water. But from now on we should relax. Humans are having fun, we should too. Being peaceful wont kill us, SheShe", Mimi whispered.

"I guess you're right. Let's save planning for later."

Another gust of wind blew across the cliff. SheShe and Mimi shivered, pulling closer to each other. It had gotten really chilly. Grey clouds filled the sky, hiding the bright sun.

"Gosh, it's so cold", SheShe said.

"So true."

SheShe chuckled. "Hey Mimi", she said.

Mimi looked up to her. "What?"

"You are so cute when you say that", SheShe commented. Mimi blushed deep pink.

"You are always teasing me", she pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that", SheShe said and pecked Mimis cheek quickly. She blushed even redder. SheShe laughed.

"SheShe."

"What?" she laughed.

"You are so damn perverted", Mimi half-whispered.

SheShe grinned. "I know, I know! Do you want me to be?"

"N-no! Of course n-not..." Mimi stuttered and looked at the ground.

"So you want me to be", SheShe said.

Before Mimi could reply, she felt something on her nose. It was something cold and soft, and it melted in a second. They both looked up, and the sight amazed them both.

Thousands little snowflakes falling from the clouds. They danced in the tranquil wind before landing to the ground. SheShe and Mimi both gasped before they started to giggle like crazy.

"You know what, Mimi?" SheShe asked.

"What is it?"

"Merry Christmas", SheShe said before grabbing Mimis chin.

"Merry Christmas, SheShe", Mimi whispered before they kissed.

**The people who read Rich and Ragged know, that this is crap. I'm better at writing them more dark and angsty. But I hope you guys liked this more than I did, lol.**


End file.
